


Winning

by kuchi



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Daemon Settling, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/pseuds/kuchi
Summary: A young Lee Scoresby and his daemon play battle games on a hot afternoon.
Relationships: Lee Scoresby & Hester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> hope you like it!

Lee bent and scratched his ankle. Heat sweltered on the prairie, sprouting fat rivulets of sweat on his brow as he crouched with his daemon in anticipation for the Danes to round the corner. She became a hare whenever they played the game he so relished—lightning-fast, long ears alert. Her own favourite form was a swallow. 

Then this would please her. “Fly up, see if Mr Gil’s horse is tied. We’ll snatch a cup of water if he’s out.” 

Silence. 

“Hester, you hear me?”

“What, boy?” she muttered. But her ears pricked high, excited. 

Lee grinned. “You ain’t changing."


End file.
